Legal Trouble/Transcript
This section/page depicts all cutscenes and dialogues in the mission "Legal Trouble" in Grand Theft Auto V. During the pursuit, dialogue will not play when the Weazel News helicopter camera is viewed, as this will prevent dialogue from playing altogether. Dialogue will pause during several camera "focus" modes (on aircraft) and resume after regaining full control. Certain dialogue will be skipped if the player keeps up with Molly throughout the chase. Inside the hangar, some dialogue will be skipped if the player rushes the chase through the hangar corridor, quickly picks up the reel, and enters a vehicle to exit the hangar. Dialogue will not play when inside the Shamal located in the hangar. ;Cast *Michael De Santa *Devin Weston (cutscene and phone call only) *Molly Schultz *Solomon Richards (cutscene and post-mission phone call only) *Unnamed Police Officer 1 (police megaphone) *Unnamed Police Officer 2 (on foot chase into hangar, shares voice with Gustavo Mota) *Unnamed Hangar Public-Address System Voiceover *Unnamed Aircraft Attendant }}After leaving the studio, there are two possible lines of short dialogue for Michael. Get to the airport, talk to her, that's it. Okay, okay, the airport. }}}}After driving a certain amount of distance away from the studio, Devin will call Michael. The phone call is entirely scripted and Michael can hang up the call, in which case Devin will text Michael what he wanted to say. }}When reaching Molly's location, Michael's and the police's dialogue during the entire length of the pursuit is scripted, however there is two possible variations of each line. What's she up to? What's she doing? }} Ms. Schultz, there is no need to panic. The LSPD are here to escort you to the hangar. Ms. Schultz, please calm down. We're here to escort you to the hangar. }} You do not need to go that fast. Please relax. There is no need to drive erratically. Please calm down. }} You went past the hangar! The Devin Weston hangar was back there on your left! }} Holy shit! Whoa! Fuck! }} Ms. Schultz, you are in the path of aircraft, this is not a safe place to drive. Ms. Schultz, you are endangering yourself and my fellow officers. }} Say it like it is, she's totally flipped! You're telling me, she's gone crazy! }} You wanna take a plane full a tourists with ya? Oh, oh, oh - the plane! }} Shit! }} You're playing chicken! Nah, nah, nah, nah. }} Get off the runways, now! Ms. Schultz, stop the car! Stop your car now, Ms. Schultz. Pull over now, Ms. Schultz! We'll protect you, just pull over. Stop your car! }} Stop the car, lady Pull it over already. }} }}When Molly reaches the hangar side door, she steps out of the car and runs into the hangar. There is various dialogue during this sequence. He wants to kill me! He wants to kill me! That man's a murderer! He wants to kill me! }} He's a psychopath! He kills people! Help me! He's a maniac! Stop him! Stop him! Stop him, he's a killer! Save me from this murderer! I'm just a white collar criminal, but he's a real one! }} I think you need some help right now! Lady, you need a friend! Molly! Molly! Molly! Hey, come on! Just fucking stop! Stop, would you? Give me the film. It's the right thing to do! }} Move! A mad man's coming! Out of my way! }} Hey, hey, hey, you can't be in here, stop! Hey! You can't be here. Stop! }} Whoa! Stop! Look out! }} Argghhh! }} Eurrrrrr. That was nasty, and needless. That didn't have to happen. }} Hey, I'm just a witness, okay!? Hey, I ain't done anything! She's the one behind this! I got what I came for, I'm leaving! All this mayhem - nothing to do with me! Trespassing - that's the most you got on me! Hey, you got some mess to clean up! Leave me alone! }} }} Category:Transcripts Category:Mission Transcripts Category:Mission Transcripts in GTA V